


Hitting the Jackpot

by Joe_Reaves



Series: A (Somewhat) Normal Life [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Nick take a break in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Jackpot

"Stephen, the slot machines are just a waste of time. You might as well throw your money away. You're better off playing something that needs skill, like blackjack."

"Cutter!" Stephen turned a long suffering look on Nick. "You don't come to Vegas to get rich, not if you have any sense anyway. You come to have fun and that means spending money. Now stop living up to every Scottish stereotype and play a game." He gave Nick a coin and pushed him towards a machine. "Put that in and pull the handle. And if you win the jackpot you can buy me dinner."

"What are you, my lucky charm now?" Nick chuckled and wrapped an arm around Stephen's waist. "I'll tell you what, if I win big, I'll take you down the street and we'll get married by Elvis." He grinned.

Stephen fluttered his eyelashes and then burst out laughing. "Just play the game, you lunatic."

Nick smiled and kissed him quickly. "For luck," he said when Stephen raised an eyebrow at the public gesture. He loved seeing Stephen laugh like this. The last few years had been so stressful, it was nice to be able to take a holiday and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist, that Helen wasn't wandering around still causing trouble, and that holes in the very fabric of time and space weren't spitting out prehistoric monsters all over the place.

He pulled the handle and watched as the symbols spun. Looking up at Stephen, he missed the third symbol clicking into place until the machine started to beep and coins began to cascade out of it.

"Bloody hell," he said, staring at it and then starting to gather the coins into the tubs provided. Casino staff made their way over to him and helped, filling tubs before the coins could roll under the machines or anyone else could help themselves to his winnings. The staff helped him over to the cash desk where he could turn his mountain of coins into real money. The payout itself was merely symbolic, the cashier explained with a smile. He'd won one of the smaller jackpots and the sheer bulk of coins necessary to make up $10,000 couldn't be paid out by the machine. It just spat out enough coins to make sure everyone knew he'd won and make them want to play the machines themselves.

Stephen couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched Nick rather bemusedly arrange for the bulk of the money to be paid into his bank account while keeping enough cash for them both to have a very good time. Outside of the casino he pulled Nick into another long kiss. "You know I believe you promised me something if you won," he teased, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the other man.

Nick blinked up at him, still somewhat stunned, and then blushed when he realised what Stephen was talking about. "Ah ..."

Laughing Stephen kissed his nose. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hold you to it. But you are definitely buying us both dinner as soon as we've changed. Somewhere expensive."

"You mean you don't want to?" Nick looked up at him, knowing he was pouting and that Stephen could never resist the pout, but now that he thought of it he rather liked the idea of 'marrying' Stephen. Not that it would be legal here in America, but they could always make it legal when they got home.

"You mean you do?" Stephen asked, dumbfounded. Part of him was jumping up and down in excitement. Even if it wasn't legal they could still have rings as some kind of symbol that they were permanent. Most of him was just shocked. Getting married had never really occurred to him. Firstly because it hadn't been an option until recently and then later because he didn't really think it was the kind of thing Nick would want.

"Well, I know I didn't really ask..."

"You didn't ask at all!" Stephen pointed out. Come to think of it just announcing they should do it was a very Cutterish way of proposing.

"I'm sorry." Nick pulled back a little, unaccountably disappointed. "I was just being silly. I didn't expect to win when I said that."

Stephen rolled his eyes and looked around hastily. Grabbing Nick's hand he tugged him along the street until they were standing in front of the fountains and then he dropped to one knee, smiling up at the other man. "Will you marry me, Nick Cutter?"

Nick blushed and tried to pull him back to his feet. "Get up you idiot, you're making a scene."

Pulling out the big eyed look that always seemed to get him his way, Stephen stayed where he was.

"Yes, yes, fine, I'll marry you, now get off the ground."

"You're a true romantic," Stephen grumbled, standing up and kissing him again.

"You know none of our friends will forgive us for eloping." Nick smiled more broadly.

Eloping. They really were going to get married.

"Well if you want it to be legal we'll have to do it again when we get home anyway. But for now we need rings, suits, and a chapel that will do a commitment ceremony. And then you can take me out for that meal."

Nick laughed and pulled him into a long kiss that drew a mixture of cat calls and demands that they 'get a room' from passers by. "And then I'm going to upgrade our room to a suite and we can celebrate our wedding night."

Stephen leered and then laughed again. He couldn't seem to stop smiling and laughing and he didn't know when he'd ever felt this happy and carefree. "I love you."

Nick paused and smiled back at him softly. "I love you too, you sap. Come on, let's find some wedding rings. Twenty quid says Lester's the first one to spot them when we get back."

"I don't think I can afford to take that bet. I'm just a poorly paid lab tech, you're the high roller." He grinned. "Does this make you my sugar daddy?" Laughing at the stunned expression on Nick's face he took off down the street with the other man in hot pursuit, growling at him and threatening dire punishments when he finally caught him. He tripped over something on the pavement and started to fall, but Nick grabbed his arm, catching him and pulling him upright.

Pressing Stephen back against a shop window, Nick kissed him again before smacking the back of his head. "Come on, brat, let's go shopping."


End file.
